


What is Love?

by Bookworm_fanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, My First Fanfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_fanatic/pseuds/Bookworm_fanatic
Summary: Sebastian, Hayley, and Chris need to pull their heads out of their asses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not read by anyone else so sorry for typos.

Summer days are not supposed to be gray and gloomy. They are not for the mourning of the dead. They are meant for happiness and bright white smiles, short blond hair blowing in the wind and the same time as long brown hair with flowers threaded through like stars in the sky. They are meant to be long and warm with the feeling of love in the air. Not to be marred with the thoughts of death. They are supposed to be innocent and free, not locked in a tomb, but how else was a summer day supposed to go without the puzzle piece of love in the box?  
There was a fuzzy muddled scene in his eyes when he woke up. The scenery was blurred and disrupted with the refraction of bright white. He looked around as the haze began to fade. He tried to gain awareness of where he was, he had no clue, a hospital, an insane asylum, everything was just fuzzy and white. He felt no pain or damage that he could see, just the inane amount of discontentment. That was all until the world began to spin before his eyes.  
The first thing that the boy saw was hoards of people gathered in the cemetery, it wasn’t unusual, except that he knew most of the people in the hoard. He first saw his parents both somber with tears in their eyes and an emptiness behind them. Beside them his distant associates from school and work, people who would not seem to be together often. In the back of the crowd behind the masses of people he knew were the two he deemed most important. His two best friends, Chris and Hayley, they all regarded each other like brother and sister, but sometimes there was something more. He held them both in the deepest regard, but had been quite distant from them as of late.  
At the end of senior year, Chris and Hayley had professed their undying love for each other, while simultaneously crushing Sebastian’s heart. He was afraid, afraid that their friendship would be ruined forever and he would be alone, but that was not all. He felt jealous. How could they love each other, but not feel anything for Sebastian? So Sebastian pulled away, he removed himself from their narrative almost completely for almost a month. That however, was all he could remember. He didn’t remember anything else that had happened, only what was happening now. He drew the conclusion that changed the fate of his life. He was dead.  
The strange thing about being dead was that you continued to be around the ones you loved. He saw his parents as they grieved, he tried talking to them, but they couldn’t hear him. He then went to school the sun was bright and warm, but the school was dark and humorless, not what high school is supposed to be. He saw the people he knew through classes, teachers he had before, friends that were close enough to understand his quirky personality, and there before him, them. Chris and Hayley were the two most gorgeous and passionate people he had ever met, but on closer inspection he could see the contorted faces of an argument. He could hear the shouting, the pettiness of the entire situation was irregular of his friends. Hayley by herself was the most put together person he knew, only rivalled by Gwenoth. Chris had anxieties about things and stuck in his head, but had the biggest heart out of anyone. He KNEW them, or at least he thought.  
At the end of the argument he saw tears and heard the silence ring throughout the halls. A relationship had ended in tatters, with unknown causes. He was selfish enough to think that he was the cause. Over the next week Sebastian followed his two friends and watched them become more and more corpse like, husks of what they were meant to be. Hayley hadn’t talked to anyone and had cried during her free time and Chris had become increasingly reckless. He was worried and selfish. He was selfish because he wanted the loves of his life by his side and he regretted leaving them all because he was jealous.  
During Sebastian’s existential crisis, Hayley and Chris had come to the realization that they both loved Sebastian. It had come to them individually during their time of mourning alone. Chris had realized that Hayley’s smile and laughter just wasn’t the same without Sebastian to harmonize with. Chris had been an unmistakable ball of anxiety, become more and more nervous since Sebastian had slowly drifted away. Both halves of the couple had not noticed all of the subtle hints that they were missing because they were too wrapped up in each other. Nothing made sense until it was too late.  
Sebastian had noticed that Hayley had gone to Chris’ house in a hurry, which was unusual because for the last two weeks, both had avoided each other like the plague. Them being together was so bizarre, that Sebastian hadn’t noticed that they both moved into the house silently, because he was too wrapped up in his head. The ex-couple was talking in hushed tones, squeezing close together, as though the thoughts and emotions they possessed would transfer through osmosis. Tears were dripping down their suddenly determined faces. Chris seemed to be writing something on a paper hurriedly and left it on the table. He and Hayley retired to Chris’ bedroom. Sebastian couldn’t stand the jealousy he felt towards his soul mates, he couldn’t watch. He left and cried, cried until he felt to hands touch his shoulders. A hushing noise made in attempt to calm him down and two warm bodies warming his chilled heart. He didn’t look up until the tears had dried and the hitching of his breath had slowed to sobs. He looked up and saw what he wanted most. Chris and Hayley.


End file.
